Mortal Kombat Legend
''Mortal Kombat Legend is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the tenth main installment in the ''Mortal Kombat video game series and was released on April 14, 2015 forMicrosoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. NetherRealm studio's mobile team developed a version for iOS and Androiddevices. Versions for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 were originally planned for release, but both were later cancelled. Mortal Kombat Legend was officially announced in June 2014. Like previous Mortal Kombat games, Mortal Kombat Legend‍ 's gameplay consists of two players, or one player and the CPU, fighting against each other with their selected character, using a large, varied array of character specific attacks. The game contains several modes, such as a story mode, which takes place twenty years after the previous Mortal Kombat game, several 'Tower' modes, which feature dynamically changing challenges, numerous online modes, and the 'Krypt', a mode played in a first-person perspective where players explore the areas unlocking a variety of in-game items. The console versions of Mortal Kombat Legend received mostly positive reviews from critics upon release. Most praise was directed at the game's controls, overall gameplay, graphics, story, and characters, with some reviewers calling it the best game in the Mortal Kombat ''series. However, the PC version of the game was met with a negative reception, with reviewers blaming numerous technical issues for severely hindering the experience. Some critics particularly disliked the tutorials, microtransactions, downloadable content, regular crashes and online playability. Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat Legend is a fighting game in which two players fight against each other using a variety of attacks, special moves, and gruesome Fatalities. The energy meter, first introduced in the previous Mortal Kombat game, allows players to perform techniques such as "X-Ray" special moves.13 Similarly to NetherRealm Studios' previous title, Injustice: Gods Among Us, fighters are able to interact with the environment, bouncing off areas to reposition themselves or using parts of the environment as weapons.1 In addition, each fighter has three different variations, each featuring a different set of moves they can use during the fight: for example, the character Scorpion features a Ninjutsu variation in which he wields dual swords, a Hellfire variation which relies more on fiery special moves, and an Inferno variation which allows him to summon hellspawn minions to aid him in the fight.14 The sprint gauge, which was last seen in Mortal Kombat 4/Gold, returns in this game, but unlike in that game, this game no longer limits on a target combo moves since it was removed in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. MKL features two new types of finishing moves: Quitality, which instantly kills the player's character if they quit during a multiplayer match;15 and Faction Kills, finishing moves tied to each of the game's five factions. Brutality finishing moves make a comeback, although different from the ones featured in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Brutalities now take the form of enhanced versions of certain moves that are triggered when said move is used as the final blow to win the final round in a fight, provided certain conditions are met.16 In addition, the game features stage Brutalities (largely equivalent to the Stage Fatalities featured in previous games), which are triggered when certain environment interactions are used to finish the opponent. The game's play modes include Story, 1 vs. 1 Ranked, King of the Hill, Survivor, and Test Your Luck. A new addition called Living Towers is an evolved form of Mortal Kombat's Challenge Tower where the play conditions change. Another new mode is Faction Wars, where the players choose one from the five factions (Black Dragon, the Brotherhood of Shadow, the Lin Kuei, Special Forces, and White Lotus) to align with and join a persistent online cross-platform competition with the others, winning points for their faction to contribute in the conflict between them, ranking up personally, and earning special rewards such as faction-specific finishing moves (one of which is unlocked to the player if their faction wins at the end of any given week).1718 Story Mode's Chapters # Johnny Cage # Kotal Kahn # Sub-Zero # Kung Jin # Liu Kang # Mirakirahhasi # Takeda # Jax # Scorpion # Raiden # Cassie Cage # Ki Kane Kombatants Mortal Kombat Legend contains a roster of 52 characters (excluding DLC). Each character has 3 different variations, which impacts strategy, moveset, and appearance. Returning Characters * Baraka * Ermac * Jax * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Kitana * Kung Lao * Raiden * Fujin * Baraka * Rain * Kenshi * Mileena * Tanya * Tremor * Kano * Reptile * Quan Chi * Sindel * Shinnok * Sareena * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Noob Sailbot * Goro * Stryker * Kabal * Nightwolf * Mavado * Kona * Yoru * Kai * Shao Kahn (secret of dark revenant) New Characters * Cassie Cage * Erron Black * Sarah Nac * Ferra/Torr * Jacqui Briggs * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Takeda * Ki Kane * Mirakirahhasi * Shadow Raven * Beezara * Qwoll Chi * Kabrana * Hang Tsung * Nightfox DLC Kombat Pack 1 * Jason Voorhess (quest) * Ashrah * Predator (quest) * Drahmin Kombat Pack 2 * Leatherface (quest) * Hydro * Bo'Rai Cho * Xenomorph (quest) Stages * Dead Woods * Destroyed City * Emperor's Courtyard * Jinsei Chamber * Kove * Krossroads * Kuatan Jungle * Lin Kuei Temple * Outworld Marketplace * Quan Chi's Fortress * Refugee Kamp * Sky Temple * Training Room Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat X. Singleplayer * Arcade * Versus * Training * Story * Living Towers (requires online connection) * Test Your Might * Test Your Luck * Endless * Survivor Multiplayer * Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) * Team Battle (online only) * King of the Hill (online only) Factions Below is a list of the five factions featured in Mortal Kombat Legend: * Lin Kuei - "Once a secretive warrior clan, the Lin Kuei have been reformed by their new Grandmaster, Sub-Zero. They now focus their considerable power on Earthrealm's protection. Only the most powerful warriors can earn the right to call themselves Lin Kuei." * Shirai Ryu (Kanji: 白井流) are a clan of Japanese ninjas in the Mortal Kombat universe credited with bringing ninjutsu and other secret martial arts to Japan from China. * White Lotus - "A secret order formed by the Thunder God, Raiden, and the Shaolin, the White Lotus is populated by the finest martial artists from around the world. Their sole purpose is to hone their skills in preparation for the Mortal Kombat tournament." * Shaolin Monk '''have been traditionally and stereotypically linked with the practice of the Chinese martial arts or Kung Fu, and monks are frequently important characters in martial arts films. This association is focused around the Shaolin Monastery. The Buddhist monk Bodhidharma, traditionally credited as the founder of Zen Buddhism in China, is also claimed to have introduced Kung Fu to the country. This latter claim has however been a source of much controversy (see Bodhidharma, the martial arts, and the disputed India connection). One more feature about the Chinese Buddhist monks is that they practice the burning marks on their scalp, finger or part of the skin on their anterior side of the forearm with incense as a sign of ordination. * '''Special Forces - "The Special Forces is a military group formed to defend the United States from its most dangerous enemies. After the Outworld invasion, they expanded their influence to encompass the entire world. Utilizing state of the art technology, they protect Earthrealm from threats beyond our reality." * Edenian Resistance, (also known as the Edenian Resistance Movement, Edenian Freedom Fighters, but originally known as the Edenian Knights) is an ancient and current military government within the majestic realm ofEdenia led by its current general and decorated member,Jade, a highly dedicated patriot of Edenia and childhood friend of Princess Kitana. The main objective of the Edenian Resistance is to ensure the safety, freedom, justice and security of Edenia. * Black Dragon - "A cutthroat criminal organization, the Black Dragon perpetrates the most violent and brutal crimes imaginable. Assassination, robbery, and black market weapons trafficking are among their known offenses. All members of the Black Dragon clan are currently wanted by the Special Forces for crimes against humanity." * Red Dragon are a crime syndicate present within Earthrealmin the Mortal Kombat series. Caro, guardian of clan founder Daegon, is a red dragon, which is where the name originated from. * Brotherhood of Shadow - "Hailing from the evil Netherrealm, the Brotherhood of Shadow is a ruthless secretive organization that has abandoned free will to serve the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Using dark magic to resurrect fallen warriors, their ranks grow with each conflict and their nefarious goals come closer to realization." * Tekunin were a group of cybernetic ninjas formed by Sektor himself. * The Deadly Alliance was a faction formed through the partnership between the sorcerers Shang Tsungwhich was created during Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, ''serving as the major antagonists of the game. * '''Kahn Guard', sometimes erroneously known as Defenders, were ruthless soldiers that served Shao Kahn the Konqueror only and they primarily made up his own evil empire and his Extermination Squads. Editions * Amazon Exclusive Import Edition: ** Disc copy of Mortal Kombat Legend, Kollector's Box, Serialized Steel Card, Hand Painted Scorpion Statue, Exclusive Steel Pack, In-Game Bonus Content, and Comic Book Volume 1. * Kollector's Edition by Coarse: ** Disc copy of Mortal Kombat Legend, Scorpion Figurine by Coarse, Certificate of Authenticity, Gold Scorpion Skin and Kombat Pack DLC. * GameStop Exclusive Limited Edition: ** Disc copy of Mortal Kombat Legend, Kombat Pack Downloadable Content, Cold War Scorpion Skin (GameStop Exclusive), and Exclusive Key Art. * Premium Edition (digital download only): ** Digital copy of Mortal Kombat Legend, and the Kombat Pack DLC * GAME Special Edition: ** Disc copy of Mortal Kombat Legend, and Unique Steel Pack Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:2015 video games